


Meeting Holly

by ParkRyder525



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wander, Sylvia, Hater and Peepers meeting my OC Holly, and one of them fall in love with her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Holly

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see this is in script form because this easier for me write in script form. The other form is hard for me to write and I get confuse.

It all started when Wander and Sylvia decide to visit planet Jazz-A-Plaza. A planet that loves to play music. Today they were playing a Jazzapolzia concert 

Wander - “Oh Sylvia I can't wait for the band it's going to be amazing!”

Sylvia: “Yeah Buddy, this should be pretty good. *she looks around to see everyone jumping up and down excitedly* “Well, if this crazy crowd is anything to go by. If they're this excited for the band then we should be in for a real treat!”

Wander - “Ah don't worry about it everything will be fine.”

Then on the stage an alien who shape like a microphone came on stage.

Guy - “Ahem. Lady and gentlemen please stay calm! One of the band members got injured so we have to wait a while until he's better.”

A loud audible gasp is heard from Wander.

Wander: “Sylvia? Do you think he's ok?Ooooohh we gotta help him!” 

 

Sylvia: “Whoaaa, calm down Wander. It can't be that bad. The announcer said we only have to wait a while so it's probably just something small. Remember, there's a time and a place to h- *Wander has already run off* *sigh* How did I not see that coming... Wait for me Buddy! *she hurries after him*

Then went backstage and they saw a cat girl with black hair, with a purple streak, and a purple shirt, blue skirt and converse on. She was light brown and white cat and she was fixing the one whose shape like saxophone injuries.

Girl - “Don’t worry you will be okay. Just remember not to fall so much and you won't get so many dents.”

Sylvia: “There see buddy? It's all under control. We're not needed here.”

Wander - “But there could still be something we could help with. *he hurries over to them* Hello there! Folks call me Wander! I am soooo sorry to hear about your injuries. I see that you're being well taken care of already but is there perhaps anything *I* can do to help you in your time of need? *he looks between them both hopefully*

Saxophone - “Well she already took care of me and I'm okay but I'm just a little worried I won't be good as before so-”

Girl - “I'm sorry to interrupt but did you say your name is Wander?”

Wander - “Why yes.”

Girl - “I heard so much about you! My name is Holly Kattington.”

Wander: “Aw shucks, it's real nice ta meet'chu Miss Holly. Thank you so much for helping this poor gentleman. Why, I can see you also have an interest in helping folk. That's great! Oh! *he turns to gesture to Sylvia* and I'd also like you to meet my best friend Sylvia!”

Sylvia walks over to stand next to Wander.

Sylvia: “Hey there, how ya doing?”

Holly - “I'm doing great. To be honest, when I heard about Wander I also wanted to help people. But I was wondering how because I feel you should only change people but once I discover how good at nursing people to health, that how I decide how I'm gonna help the Galaxy. By traveling to different places to see if anybody is hurt or sick.”

Sylvia: “Huh, that's pretty admirable of you.”

Wander: *really excited* Eeeee! This is so amazing! I always love meeting new folk, but meeting someone who also loves to help is just amazing! Have you ever thought about becoming a Nurse or a Doctor? I mean, you wouldn't have to be stationed at a hospital, you could be a travelling Doctor!”

Holly - *chuckled* “Well I have been thinking about that.”

Meanwhile outside the planet The Skullship being spying on the planet. They were checking to see if everybody is busy and not noticing them.”

Peepers - “Oh this planet is perfect for taking over! Right sir?  
“  
Hater - *drawing ways to destroy Wander* “Huh?” *take it away* “Oh uh yeah yeah what you said.”

Peepers sighed. Hater never paid attention but at least he had been given the go ahead to conquer this planet. 

Peepers: *speaking into his communicator* “Watchdogs! Eyes up! We're approaching JazzPlaza! Get into your platoons and be ready! ETA is 5 minutes! *He turns to Hater, takes his hand and pulls him along* Come on Sir, let's get into position! This planet is as good as ours! I've got a great feeling about this!”

Hater - “Um yeah uh before we send the Watchdogs out there shouldn't just send two there?”

Peepers - “Why?”

Hater - “So they could uh see if the place have any toughs guards or soldiers or something.”

Peepers - “Hm good point. *speaking through the communicator* Hold it watchdogs! I need two of you guys to go the planet and see if it safe from guards!” 

Then two watchdogs name Stuart and Ollie came down. 

Hater - “Perfect! Now on this piece of paper is all you have to do.”

He give them the paper and it said "GET WANDER!! They saluted and use the spare rockets to go down to the planet.

Peepers- “I suppose another re-con mission wouldn't hurt after all. Good to see you're planning ahead Sir!  
“  
Hater: “Uhh yeah, that's exactly what I was doing. Planning ahead!” *he nods*

Meanwhile Stuart and Ollie's rockets touch down just on the outskirts of the city to avoid attracting attention.

Ollie: “Alright! This is our big chance to impress Lord Hater! Just think! If we bring Wander to Lord Hater we might even get promoted!”

Stuart: “I don't know, Ol. It might not be that easy. I mean even Commander Peepers failed to catch him. Look, all I'm saying is that we can't let our guards down, especially around that Zbornak.”

Ollie: “Right, right. I gotcha. C'mon, We gotta find them first!”

The two Watchdogs take off in the general direction of the concert, searching every alleyway and street along the way. Then they saw a stage and went in the bag. Then they saw 3 people backstage. 

Stuart - “There he is! Quick get him!”

They quickly put person in a burlap sack without anybody noticing and quickly went back to the ship. Then they went into Lord Hater room. 

Ollie - “Lord Hater we got him!” 

Lord Hater - “About time! Give me Wander!”

They open the bag and Holly came out!

Hater - "YOU IDIOTS! THIS ISNT WANDER! YOU JUST CAPTURE SOME GIRL WITH REALLY COOL HAIR!! *began to chase them while blasting them with lighting.”

Holly looked up at the chaos that was going on around her. What was going on? She slowly got to her feet but her hair was covering her face. Then that's when Peepers came into the room. 

Peepers - what going on? What the *see Holly but was her hair was still covering her face* Hey you! You just violated rule number 232 no going into Hater room without permission! *took out his phone* Look lm gonna have to report y- 

That's when Holly finally move her hair out of her face and that's when Peepers saw what she really looked like. He found himself staring at her wide eyed and tried to form words but nothing came out. His gaze was fixated on her face. Hater and the plan to take over the planet was immediately forgotten about. All Peepers could focus on was on Holly and how pretty she was and imaging going on dates with her, marrying her, having kids with her, etc. 

Holly - “Aw man I need to get out of here!”

Peepers - “ Hey uh wait! I-I can help you out!” *Peepers thinks* Grop what I'm doing? But wait, it wasn't like he was going to get into any trouble. After all, it seemed like Lord Hater had wanted Wander, not this girl. So Hater had no use for her, that means he could help her escape without getting into any trouble, right? Right!” 

Holly stared at him. Could she really trust him? Then again she didn't know her way around the ship, she might not be able to find the exit by herself. She gave a nod.

Holly: “Fine. But only because I don't know where I am. Don't try anything!”

Peepers: “I promise. Just stay quiet and don't attract attention. This way *he gestured towards the exit* Just follow me.”

Peepers walked to the door and peeked out to make sure Lord Hater wasn't nearby. It was all clear. Good. He was probably still chasing those Watchdogs around somewhere else. He gestured to Holly to follow and they left Hater's bedroom.

Meanwhile Wander and Sylvia noticed Holly was gone. 

Wander - “Hey Syl, have you seen Holly?”

Sylvia - “No I haven't seen her.” 

Saxophone guy - “Actually I saw her with two eyeball guys. I was about to stop them but they threaten me with lasers so I waited until they were gone to tell you guys.”

Wander - “Two eyeballs guys- oh! She probably went to meet our pal Lord Hater!”

Sylvia: “Oh grop. Not Hater again!” 

Wander: “I'm glad Lord Hater is making new friends. Hey! I bet Holly and Hater will get along great!”

Sylvia: “Wander, Hater's probably gonna kill her! We have to help her! If she's with Hater then she's in trouble!”

Wander: “Don't be silly Syl! Hater might be evil, but he'd never do that. But I agree, we should go and see what they're up to! Then maybe we could throw Hater a party for making a new friend!”

Sylvia: *rolled her eyes* “Yeah, sure fine. Whatever gets us to Holly the soonest!”

They use the Orbbal juice and made a bubble around them to the go the ship. Meanwhile peepers was leading holly out until they came across a metal lock door. 

Peepers - “Oh it's lock!”

 

He took out his ray gun and Holly gasps in excitement. She quickly snatched it from Peepers and was holding it.

Holly - “Wow this ray gun look so amazing! It's so cool and strong and can blast through anything! What is it made out of some thunder x chemical and volcanicum x?” 

Peepers eyes widen in amazement and love at her.

Peepers - “Yeah...exactly...!”

Holly - *realize she said something nerdy* “Oh uh I mean it's really cool” *laughs nervously and gave it back to him.” 

Peepers couldn't believe it. A fellow nerd? A beautiful female fellow nerd? Wow.. He was not expecting that. He quickly shook his head to snap himself out of it. He had to get them out of here and into the clear first. He blasted the lock and led Holly through the door.

Peepers: *clears throat* “So, uh, what's your name?”

Holly - “Oh uh it's Holly.”

Holly huh? He would definitely remember her name. He'd never felt like this over someone before. This feeling was so weird but it was a good kind of weird. As they rushed through the corridors Peepers found himself turning his attention to Holly a few times and quickly having to look away. He had to focus. If Hater had finally calmed down and saw that there was a stranger on the skullship Holly would be in trouble for sure. Peepers wasn't about to let that happen.

Meanwhile Wander and Sylvia was in the ship.

Sylvia - “Okay now we gotta find Holly.” 

Wander - “Right! *sees Hater* oh hi Hater!”

Hater - “WHAT?! What are you doing here?!  
“  
Wander - “Well my new friend is on your ship. Her name is Holly and she's just like me!”

Hater - “W-what?! So there's a girl wander on this ship?!”

Wander giggled at "a girl Wander". Before Sylvia took him by the arm and hurried off to find Holly. Hater chasing after them.

Sylvia: “Well if Hater doesn't know about Holly then that means she's safe for now. But we've gotta find her before that changes!”

But then a lot of Watchdogs came racing down the corridor towards them. Sylvia tore straight through them using her fists to clear a path and her tail swatting any her fists missed. Wander clung to her tightly.

Sylvia: “Hold on tight Buddy!” 

They could hear Hater's footsteps behind them and his shouting as he chased them. Hater use his phone and called Peepers

Hater - “Peepers! Wander is on the ship and there's a girl wander in the ship! If see her, destroy her!!”

As soon as Peepers heard Hater's voice on the translator he quickly tried to smother the voice with his hand. He spun around to glance at Holly but thankfully she was distracted, checking around a corner for any Watchdogs. Peepers pulled his communicator close to his eye and whispered into it.

Peepers: “Of course Sir. I'll keep my eye out for both of them.”

Holly: “The coast is clear, you said it's this way right? Let's go!”

Peepers quickly shoved his communicator into his pocket in an attempt to hide what he had been doing and he followed Holly around the corner. The situation had just worsened. If Hater caught him HELPING Holly he would be in SO much trouble! He absolutely could not let Hater find her... or him. Peepers and Holly was half way there but they bumped into wander and Sylvia

Sylvia - “You?”

Holly -”You?”

Wander - “Me!”

Peepers - “HIM!”

Peepers pointed to Lord Hater who looks angry and had thunder in his hand. 

Wander: “Holly! Hello! I see you've met our good friend Mr. Peepers!”

Peepers: “We’re not friends!” 

Holly: “What are you guys doing here?” 

Sylvia: “We’re here to rescue you from Bonehead!” 

Hater: “Uhh, hello!? I'm standing right here! You're not rescuing anyone! I'm going to destroy all three of you!”

Holly - “No you are not Lord Loser!”

Peepers just had a miniature heart attack. On one hand he was in awe that Holly had the guts to speak to Lord Hater like that while on the other, he was scared for her life. He couldn't protect her from Hater because then he would be seen as a traitor and his life would be over!Hater gave an angry roar and his hands began to spark more. However Holly quickly took a watchdog’s laser and shoot Lord Hater in the eye 

Lord Hater - “OW MY EYE!!”

Holly - “RUN!”

They began to run while Hater quickly chase after them. Peepers then quickly run too to make sure Holly was safe. As there were running Sylvia and Wander was running a bit too fast and Holly didn't catch up. Then her tail got stuck on wet cement one of the watchdogs was fixing a hole on the wall. She then quickly tried to pull it out. 

Lord Hater then got a bazooka and was aimed it at Holly who was busy trying to pull out her tail. Holly was too busy noticing that she was about to get shoot with a laser. 

Lord Hater - “Say goodbye girly wander!

Peepers saw in horror that Holly was about be blasted by Hater. He looked around frantically and spied a watchdog nearby watching in awe. Peepers quickly grabbed the watchdog and shoved him into Lord Hater from behind causing Hater to drop the bazooka and stumble to regain his balance.

 

Peepers - “Jerry! What are you doing you idiot!? Watch where you're going!" 

He couldn't let Hater know that he had actually pushed Jerry into him. Then Holly managed to pull her tail out of the cement and began to run off. 

Hater - “Quick! She’s getting away! After her!”

Peepers: “Yes Sir!”

Peepers ran after Holly, he made sure to run a bit slower than usual and he started firing from his blaster but he made sure to miss each time. Holly glanced back incredulously, was he actually shooting at her after promising to help her? But when she looked at him he gave her a quick wink. Or was it just a blink? It was a bit difficult to tell with a Watchdog. So he gave a slight gesture with his hand for her to keep running and she understood that he was just pretending to chase her.

Holly - “I wonder why he's doing this? “

Peepers continue to "chase" Holly and missed until a certain tail grabbed him from the other room and beat him up. Holly stopped and saw Sylvia and Wander 

Wander - “Oh thank goodness you are okay Holly?”

Holly - “What happened to that eyeball guy?”

Sylvia - “Peepers? Oh I took care of him.”

A green bolt of lightning struck the floor by their feet.

Sylvia: “Whoa! Let's get outta here! As fun as it is beating up Lord Bonehead over there, I rather we get out of here. I mean we're missing the concert!” 

Sylvia pulled Wander and Holly into her saddle and took off running. They saw Lord Hater chasing them with lighting bolts. 

 

Lord Hater: “RAWWWRRR! You're not getting away this time!”

Wander - “Well actually we do have to go so” *took out the Orbbal juice and made a bubble around them leaving the ship* later Hater!”

Hater roared in anger as Wander and co escaped in their bubble.

Hater: “PEEPERRRRRRS!”

Peepers staggered out of a nearby room looking rather worse for wear while holding a hand to his head.

Hater: “Peepers! They got away!! Again!! I had them right where I wanted them!!”

Peepers had to hold back a sigh of relief. For once he was actually glad Wander had escaped. That meant Holly was safe. Although he felt kind of sad that Holly was gone. He would have liked to spend a bit more time with her truthfully.

Peepers - “Don’t worry sir we will get them next time! *feels pain in his arm* Ow!”

Hater - “Aw geez Peepers you look terrible!”

Peepers - “Well I did just get my body beaten by an Zbornak.”

Hater: “Yeah, again! *sigh* Get yourself down to the infirmary C. Peeps.Seriously, you look like you're about to keel over.”

Peepers gave a frustrated sigh. He hated the infirmary so limped off around the corner. 

Peepers: *thinking* I have a first aid kit in my room, I don't need to go the infirmary. I can patch myself up just fine! 

His thoughts began to drift back to Holly. Just who was she? She certainly knew Wander and Sylvia. Then again Wander knew everyone... Why is he getting a warm feeling in his chest just thinking about her? Why did he help her to escape? What was going on?

Peepers managed to get to his room and found his first aid kit. Then he began to patch himself up while thinking about Holly and began talking to himself.

Peepers - “Lord Hater said that She like Wander because they enjoy "helping" people! But yet again she a nerd...a beautiful beautiful nerd...I've always hated goody-two shoes like Wander and yet. I don't hate her. I mean, grop I wanted her to stick around a bit longer as long as Lord Hater wasn't around. Why do I feel like I miss her already? I mean sure she's beautiful and she's a nerd but I've never felt this way about anyone before. what could it possibly be? I remember how Lord Hater was with Dominator before he got over her which I'm glad that was over. Lord Hater was in love with her…*realize something and scoff it off* Wait, love! No way! It couldn't be that! I'm not acting crazy like Hater was over Dominator. Then again Hater acts crazy most of the time. But there's no way that could be it? Could it? I've never been in love before! There's no way this could be happening and yet, it's kind of a good feeling. Holly is not like the girls...she have the guts and the brains and the beauty...especially the beauty...man, if she worked with him they can rule the Galaxy together, spend a lot of time with each other get married...oh Grop! I am in love with Holly!”

Yep, that confirmed his worst fears. He WAS in love with Holly! Although he doubted Hater would ever let Holly join them he would remain hopeful in the future. That would be a dream come true after all! But there's no way he could let Hater or anyone find out about this! He had to keep it a secret, who knows what would happen if someone learned of his secret? He had a few ideas but he didn't like any of them.

However he decided he wouldn't be like Hater when he had a crush on Dominator. He would still be focusing on his work but he can think about her every now and then. Like Hater he can get shy around his crushes but when it come to be ordering to destroy her, he would missed by "accident". Peepers would do his best to keep Holly safe and keep a level head. He was never going to let love get in the way of his job and ruling the Universe. All this meant was that he possibly had something or rather someone to look forward to further down the line. Peepers couldn't help but smile at that thought.

Then Hater came in Peepers room and see him all patched up

Hater - “You okay C-Peeps.”

Peepers: (a bit panicked) “Yes Sir! It's nothing I can't handle!”

Peepers quickly put the first aid kit back into his drawer.

Peepers: “Did you want me for something, Sir?”

Hater - “Yes! The next you see That little girly Wander, destroy her! Cause I do not want to deal with another Wander who wants to be my friend and ruins everything!”

Peepers felt his heart grow heavy with worry. He had to act natural about this.

Peepers: “Of course, Sir! You don't have to worry about that! She won't get in your way!”

Hater - “Good! And if you can't destroy her we can use her as a slave! She will be our little maid and do all the work I don't really want to do.”

That didn't sound so bad to Peepers. Holly would become a regular face on the Skullship and he'd be able to spend some more time with her. Maybe she'd eventually come to like working for the Hater Empire too. He'd have to make sure that nobody hurt her or worse.

Peepers: “Right Sir, understood! It would be good to have a maid to help around the skullship *he then added under his breath* instead of me doing everything.”

Hater - “Good! Now let go torture some planets!”

Meanwhile back on the planet,Wander, Sylvia, and Holly was enjoying the concert.

Wander - “Man this music is so peaceful.”

Sylvia - “You know I kind of find it weird that Peepers was helping you and miss the shots on you.”

Holly - “Maybe he have some limits when it come to being evil you know?”

Wander - “Or maybe he wanted to protect you and wants to be you're friend!”

Sylvia - “I doubt that buddy. He probably did it like Holly said maybe he would never torture a girl unless it was me.”

Holly - “Yeah that be it. After this I have to see if anybody else needs my help.”

Wander - “Hey! Me and Syl was about to do the same thing! I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship Holly!”

Holly - “Yeah me too Wander!”

Hope you all like it!


End file.
